Pourquoi
by MyaParker
Summary: Songfic sur Parker


Auteure : Mya

Auteure : MyaParker

Genre : Songfic / Romance Jay/Parker

Disclaimer : Pas à moi les personnages snif!

Bon ben voici ma deuxième fic sur le caméléon, c'est un one shot qui m'est venue en écoutant la chanson des Respectables (un groupe québécois) et leur chanson _Pourquoi?_

_--_

Chambre d'hôtel de Jarod, lieu inconnu, USA

Jarod s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit la radio qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit et une chanson des Respectables se mit à jouer :

Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre  
Jouer le dur ou bien le tendre?  
Mais je voulais tellement lui apprendre  
Ce qu'il lui faut pour se défendre

À ça oui il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre il se souvenait encore la dernière scène qu'il avait eue avec sa chère Parker le mois dernier!

Flashback

Cela faisait deux mois que l'épisode de Carthis s'était passé et Jarod ne supportant la situation entre lui et Miss Parker avait décidé d'aller la voir.

Chez Miss Parker

Jarod était assis sur le canapé quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Jarod : Salut

Parker : Jarod qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

Jarod : J'avais besoin de te voir!

Parker : Cela fait deux mois que je suis sans nouvelle de toi et toi tu viens chez moi tout d'un coup alors que tu sais parfaitement qu'il faut que je te ramène au Centre!

Jarod pris alors tout son courage et lui dit : Parker si je suis venu c'est parce qu'il fallait que je te dise quelque chose d'important… Parker je t'aime!

Miss Parker avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer, non il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça, non impossible, il n'avait pas le droit! Parker senti l'eau lui monter aux yeux, elle se précipita alors à la fenêtre la plus proche et regarda dehors. Il ne fallait pas qu'il voit sa réaction.

Parker : Va t'en Jarod!

Jarod : Non pas sans avoir de réponse!

Parker (plus fort) : Je t'ai dit de t'en aller!

Jarod ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la Miss réagisse ainsi, mais il était décidé d'avoir une réponse claire et précise, il en avait assez d'espérer.

Jarod : Non!

Parker (s'approchant de Jarod lui criant presque dessus) : Dégage de chez moi!

Jarod (criant) : Non, je partirai pas sans savoir si tu m'aimes!

Parker (craint sortant son arme) : C'est quoi ton problème Jarod, t'es maso où quoi, tu veux vraiment retourner au Centre!!

Jarod (désarmant la miss en 3 secondes) : Ne te caches pas derrière ton arme, c'est pourtant simple comme question, m'aimes-tu oui ou non!!

Parker (criant toujours) : On ne peut pas de toute façon alors pourquoi je te répondrais.

Jarod (criant) : Parce que c'est important pour moi!

Parker s'écroula sur le canapé, des larmes se mirent à tomber de ces beaux yeux océans. Jarod ne savait pas sur quels pieds danser il ne voulais pas qu'ils se chicanent, il voulait juste savoir! Il s'assit à côté de la miss et la prit dans ses bras, celle-ci vint s'y blottir!

Parker (parlant tout bas) : Je veux pas que tu sois tué comme tout les autres, ma mère, Thomas…

Jarod : Pars avec moi et je te promets de ne jamais te quitter.

Parker : Tant que je suis au Centre, tant que c'est moi qui suis chargée de te ramener je sais alors qu'il ne peut rien t'arriver.

Jarod : Mais Parker…

Parker : Pars maintenant Jarod…

Jarod : Mais…

Parker (d'une toute petite voix) : s'il te plaît!

Jarod : je serai toujours là pour toi Parker!

Jarod quitta alors la maison de le miss après lui avoir donner un léger baiser sur le front.

Fin du Flashback

Secret, son jardin est garder  
Des souvenirs fermer a clé  
Un jour elle sera libérée  
J'veux être là pour l'écouter  
Quelqu'un qui saura l'a comprendre...  
Quelqu'un qui est prêt a l'attendre...

Oui, il serait là à l'attendre, peut importait le temps qu'il faudrait il l'attendrait et il serait toujours là pour elle, pour l'écouter et la soutenir.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi??  
A-tu peur de ceux qui t'aime?  
Pourquoi? Pourquoi??  
Tu te bats contre toi-même?  
Un jour tu ouvriras les yeux  
Découvriras ce qu'il y a de mieux  
Pour toi! Pour toi!!

Après tout si elle ne voulait pas partir avec lui c'est qu'elle avait peur, peur qu'il se fasse tuer, peur d'être heureuse aussi. Mais pourquoi luttait-elle plutôt que lui dire franchement qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

Bureau de Sydney, Au Centre, Blue Cove, Delaware, USA

Parker était que l'ombre d'elle-même, elle semblait vider de toute énergie et pourtant elle n'arrêtait pas pour autant la chasse au caméléon, au contraire elle semblait dévouée à traquer Jarod et elle ne voulait pas que personne d'autre ne soit mêlé à ce projet. Sydney avait très bien remarqué le changement de sa collègue et se doutait bien que cela devait être en rapport avec le caméléon. Pfff c'est deux-là ne changeront jamais, toujours à se courir après et pourtant il souhait qu'ils soient heureux tout les deux mais savait bien que ses amis ne pouvait pas l'être l'un sans l'autre. Alors il espérait qu'un jour la miss quitte cette maison des horreurs pour vivre sa vie pleinement, elle le méritait. Il espérait qu'un jour Jarod ferait entendre raison à la miss et qu'il l'amène avec lui, mais pour cela il savait bien en tant que psychiatre qu'il fallait que la miss affronte sa peur du bonheur et ses craintes. Mais surtout ce qu'il voulait c'est être présent pour elle, elle qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille qui avait tant été blessée par la vie au Centre.

J'espère qu'un jour elle s'ouvrira  
Qu'un jour nous lui donneront le droit  
J'espère que je serai toujours là  
Le jour ou elle nous sourira  
Qu'enfin elle aura pardonner  
A cette vie qui l'a blessée  
Nous seront là pour la comprendre...  
Elle doit s'aimer sans plus attendre...

Bureau de Miss Parker, Au Centre, Blue Cove, Delaware, USA

Miss Parker s'assit à son bureau et ouvrit la radio avec dans sa main un bon verre de whisky pur malt.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi??  
A-tu peur de ceux qui t'aime?

C'est vrai pourquoi avait-elle peur, si elle quittait le Centre, elle pourrait veiller sur Jarod de près, vivre avec lui, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait au plus profond d'elle-même!

Pourquoi? Pourquoi??  
Tu te bats contre toi-même?

Oui, pourquoi luttait-elle contre l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour le caméléon, car oui c'était de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle se faisait plus de mal ainsi mais elle se disait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il y avait sûrement un moyen de quitter le Centre sans tout risquer.

Un jour tu ouvriras les yeux  
Découvriras ce qu'il y a de mieux  
Pour toi! Pour toi!!

Ça elle l'espérait énormément! Tout devint alors clair pour elle, elle devait quitter le Centre et aller rejoindre Jarod, enfin commencer à vivre, pour elle, pour elle.

FIN


End file.
